


Change You Like a Phoenix

by KrZDragon



Series: Ignite [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breaking Up The Band, F/F, F/M, M/M, a gilded cage is a cage, love can mean letting go, sometimes staying together isnt what is needed, time to begin again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrZDragon/pseuds/KrZDragon
Summary: When one is trapped in a gilded cage sometimes the only way to break free is to leave it all behind"Hey young blood doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix and then I'll raise you like a phoenix"





	Change You Like a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521330) by Eternal Love Song. 

> So I have no excuse for this at all, but its been sitting on my hardrive and instead of working on "Terra's Dragon" I somehow ended up going back and editing this and now its here.
> 
> "Change You Like a Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy

It was a cage, all of it. The people and their adoring gazes, the expectations of an eternal and still burning love for all to gaze longingly upon.

The King was the one dedicated himself to the Queen body and soul, risking himself even though she was the one to always do the rescuing.  
The Queen was pure and even against all the years and darkness was white and untainted and kind, always an untouchable goddess.  
The Princess was raised in a future of peace and trained in a past of darkness, the silver moon and golden earth in constant dance.  
The Scouts were dedicated soldiers and loyal lieutenants who laid down their lives in a heartbeat.

And it was all true, in the past and perhaps at times, still in the present, but more than that it was a cage now. One that suffocated in silence and white, one that burned their eyes and tattered their hearts.

Centuries of a cage, one that they did not recognize until it was too late to try and shatter it. The duty of protecting the earth and its people as they always have done kept them from even trying to break free.

But when a bird who knew freedom is trapped within in a cage, no matter the beauty of the cage, will lose its flight-filled wings and then will lose its voice, and when that happens what else does the bird have but give up and die a heartbroken death.

x-x-x-x-x

When one is trapped for a long time they will give up and accept the situation they are within, but occasionally when one is stubborn and fiery then even when they have given up a single spark can reignite within them. It ignites a fire inside that revitalizes them and they begin rethrowing themselves at the prison walls searching for a path to freedom.

This is what happened when the guardian of Fire and Visions only known as Mars watched her King and Queen at the end of another party. Instead of heading to their room the two looked upon each other with what many would call fondness, but she knew them, and it wasn’t, in truth the look was apathetic and did not belong in either’s eyes, particularly when looking at each other. She idly remembered when they looked at each other with passion and as a loathsome feeling sunk her stomach in realization of how truly changed they all are.

And then an explosion of rage sparked in her chest, rage that she was only realizing now, though she in truth had known from almost the beginning, rage that she had not seen how trapped they truly felt nor how trapped she had felt before now, and unbridled hate of the world that had trapped them all.

And with this rage and with this hate she planned, she would do what was needed to free them all.

It was hard, she didn’t know where to begin, but Mercury was smart so with fire blazing in her eyes she made her way to her blue sister as the light of the sun two weeks later fell upon her raven locks almost encouraging her. “We’re trapped” Mercury looked up with a cold look, one that froze just as well as her ice, and seemed to process the words “Excuse me?” “We’ve become trapped within this world”

She expects an argument or request of clarification, but she is given neither, Mercury simply continues looking at her with that cold look before she gives a simple decisive nod and looks back down at the papers she had been studying.

Frustration fills Mars and she wants to lash out, yet there is a sinking feeling again, a feeling that perhaps it was all pointless fills her stomach and she leaves trying to fan that fire high again.

That evening Mercury comes to her and simply says “I’ll begin finding ways and simulating outcomes” and the fire is roaring this time with hope and she replies, “I’ll get Jupiter and Venus.”

Jupiter’s reaction to the statement is sad, broken, she doesn’t argue and simply nods in agreement. “I haven’t stepped into the kitchen in almost a century” and its sad because Jupiter was as much of a caretaker as she was a warrior and cooking had been a passion and dream once upon a time.

Venus wasn’t sad or cold, she was hollow stone, empty and hard, “are you just now realizing this?” and Mars isn’t so surprised that Venus knew for Venus was Beauty but she was also Love. “we are getting out” “How do you expect to do that” she doesn’t reply but her eyes still burn, and Venus gives a nod of affirmation “if you leave I will follow”

It takes time, time that allows her to see just how truly trapped and broken they all have become over the centuries and she begins to help Mercury if she can and if she can’t then she locks herself away to the flame in her prayer chamber looking for ways through the flames that once whispered the secrets of the past and glimpses of the future.

It is surprisingly Uranus who comes to her and with a tired sigh says, “Neptune and I haven’t been married in decades” and the confession tells her just how much even the Outers felt trapped.

Finally Mercury calls her, far into the garden where none venture anymore, and she met by not only the Inners but the Outers, the Priest, even the Princess and the King & Queen. “I have found a way” No one says anything, even the Queen who once upon a time had to be told to shut up, they all wanted more but could not stop the emptiness.

Slowly Mercury begin to outline the idea of separating from each other, taking all of their powers back to themselves, and then through Pluto. Leave into dimensions and realities where they do not exist in any way and begin again. “Will we all have to be together?” it is surprisingly the Queen who asks but even she cannot help the admittance that she doesn’t want to stay together, she wanted to be completely away from this world. “No, but we should be able to contact and visit each other if we absolutely want to.” Pluto answers. With this they look at each other, “Let’s begin now.” The Princess said in determination and surprisingly no one argued, all thinking the same thing, if they waited then they would never do this.

As each take even steps away from each other, moving into a circle that does not link and all of them focus on their powers deep within their souls they are taken to the fog of the Gates of Time.

x-x-x-x-x

They look out upon thousands of worlds open to them, eager for freedom, they each begin to pick a place. Helios standing beside Makato, Setsuna and Amie, her all alone, Rini and Hotaru, Minako stands waiting to continue, and cautiously Michelle takes steps to be beside a surprised Haruka, it leaves only Serenity and Endymion to decide but as the two look at each other everyone knows what they are going to do. Serenity takes his hand and gently he kisses her moon marked brow before they step away from each other, her to Minako’s side and he all alone.

And then they each reach down and up and inwards and outwards, searching with their very souls for every ounce of power belonging to themselves and taking it back.

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this is I was trying to find some nice fluffy Mamoru/Usagi stuff of FF but somehow instead found a super angsty feeling fic called “The Gilded Cage” By: Eternal Love Song, and later when I messing around with the idea of a super powerful Endymion who's all alone the two got mixed. 
> 
> So yeah, this entire series is an excuse for me to gush on super powerful Mamoru/Endymion while ignoring all forms of canon for absolutely everything I want to. I put alot of warnings on the series because I have no idea where this is going to go and it might go some dark places.
> 
> BTW go read "The Gilded Cage" its really good, you can find me @ KrZDragon on Tumblr & Twitter


End file.
